Pirate
The Pirate is one of the available Classes in the game. A Pirate's primary weapon is their raw strength, their secondary weapon is the giant axe in their hand. They are unlocked by finding the dark brotherhood with any character or by buying them with heroic points. Starting State Stats: *Life: 130 *Stamina: 16 *Weight Limit: 21 *Strength: 3 *Intellect: 0 *Agility: 0 *Will: 0 *Vitality: 3 *Charisma: -2 Equipment: *Battleaxe *Traveler's Clothes Abilities Pirates start out with a swimming skill of Lvl 4, so they can move through water as quickly as they can on land, making water a viable option in combat situations. Through their reputation, Pirates gain automatic access to the dark brotherhood, even without an invitation. A Pirate always invites himself into whatever he wants. Bash: *Requirement: none *Cost: 5 Life, 10 Stamina *Single attack for 2.5x damage, costs twice the durability, effective against walls, chests and skeletons Lockpicking: *Requirement: none *Cost: 2 Stamina *Attempts to pick a lock, consecutive failures increase the chances of success Pros and Cons Pro: *Very high Strength, Vitality and Life stats, deals high damage and can take a lot of pain *Can use water to their advantage in combat *Starts with high weight limit and a strong, heavy axe *Doesn't need doors (i.e. very good as destroying walls) *Doesn't need keys, Battleaxe with bash can destroy any chest *Does what he wants, cause a pirate is free * Is a pirate Cons: *Bad mental attributes, unlikely to learn advanced Force Powers *Negative charisma, needs to invest at least 3 points into it before being able to recruit anyone *Sometimes gets ranks in Swimming and Lockpicking to very little effect, since they can already swim the minimum of 1 pace per turn and are usually better at opening chests through force *Starting gear has low accuracy and low defense, a series of bad luck can lead to a quick demise if not careful Tips *A long sword makes a good secondary weapon in the beginning, since it has a high accuracy and enough damage to finish weak monsters reliably and quickly. The axe is good for tougher opponents where the extra damage counts. *Investing in Agility through either perks or the goddess statue can be really helpful, since multiple hits alleviate accuracy issues and scale well with already having high damage per hit *Use water to your advantage. The swimming ability may seem weak compared to mountain climbing, since you rarely ever die from being blocked by water, but actively seeking out pools as your battlefield can give you a decisive edge over the opponent. You can jump into pools with only a single adjacent space of land to fight large groups of foes one on one (aka the sparta method). The ability comes for free, so you might as well make use of it. *Do what you want. Act as if you own the world, because you more or less do. Go through walls, plunder treasure chambers without properly going through the respective dungeon maze and generally enjoy your freedom unbound by the conventional rules of the game world. Category:Classes